Forever A Hero
by JustAnOrdinaryOtakuGuy
Summary: What are heroes? What does heroes do? the answer is simple. Heroes are people who help the one who needs... What does it mean to be a hero? Not that simple there are many kinds of heroes but thats not my point but... is being a hero worth it... yeah practically saving other lives but risking yours... are you sure? Now that you said that no... See being a hero is not that simple.


**Forever a Hero**

The clouds were dark as raindrops fell Finn and Jake were inside the candy kingdom with there closest friends Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline and the others. Not far from the kingdom there was someone who keeps getting closer each seconds ready to destroy all the things who come to his way, It was the Lich the most deadliest enemy that Finn and Jake confronted and to whom they've lost two of their closest friends they promised that they will finish what they have started. As Finn and Jake prepared for the fight Princess Bubblegum and Marceline insisted to help him but they refused.

"Finn please... let us help you" As Princess Bubblegum insisted

"Yeah Finn! with this many of us we can surely beat him" Marceline said

"No i can`t let you guys... I can`t afford to lose someone closer to me again" Finn responded

both of girls blushed and hugged him " You need to promise us something Finn".

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"You guys need to come back" The girls answered.

Finn smiled as they hugged all together as Lady and Jake stretched and joined in.

"We`re off now" Finn and Jake waves as they leave the candy kingdom`s gate. They hurried to where the lich was going but not far frmo them they saw the undead Finn took out his sword and jumped to Jake's back as he grew bigger they charge towards him. Finn jumped pointing his sword at the lich while Jake`s stretches his arm and made his fist bigger doing an uppercut towards the Lich they`re both fast but the Lich dodges both of their attacks and lands in the ground.

"Begone Fools! You can`t stop me now!" The Lich said

"We`ll see about that!"

As Jake made his body a slingshot and Finn was preparing to launch himself he held his sword with his two hands " Go! Jake! " as he launched himself towards the Lich. The Lich pulled out a skeletal sword as he defended himself from the hero, Finn landed safetly on the ground The Lich was having a hard time so he decided to fly away but Jake grabbed him and tossed him to the ground Finn jumped and thrust his sword where Jake tossed the Lich but they were surprised The Lich wasn`t there…

"Jake behind you!" Finn shouted

Jake shrunk the sword grazed his back as he screamed in pain…"Aarrgghh! "

Finn shouted " Jake I`m coming! " as he went to catch his friend Finn runned through the woods he took his only bottle of Cyclop`s tears and gave it to Jake.

"Here take this"

"But Finn this the only Cyclop`s tear you`ve got"

"It`s fine you need to use it... i think that sword is enchanted by the Lich powers so I can`t afford to risk your life Jake just because of a simple grazed"

"Thanks. Dude"

"Jake… I want you to stay here and watch if things go wrong I want you to go and hurry to the Kingdom to help our friends. "

"But Finn… My wound will only take a while to heal. I don`t want you go alone there fighting that monster"

"We`ve got no choice I don`t want to make things worse Jake and you have a family waiting for you for me i`ve got nothing to lose."

"Bro you have me. There`s a bunch of girls waiting for you too... but Bro just promised me one thing…"

"What?"

"Starting tomorrow you cook the bacon pancakes… You`ve really grown up Mom and Dad is proud of you right now"

Finn smiled at Jake "Yeah I know" as he went towards the Lich

So you`re back for more what happened to your friend? Is he already dead?

"Lich!… I`m here to finish this once and for all!"

"Very well hero! Now die! "

As the both charged to each other clashing there swords Finn dodge his attacks and Lich was taking a few hits. The Lich knew that he couldn`t win head on with Finn`s sword skills The Lich has some tricks he used some magic he chanted some words and he shoots fireballs towards Finn but Finn parry it back to him he used it to his advantage and tackle the Lich as he thrust his sword towards his chest near the heart. The Lich stopped moving

"I think i did it..."He looked at Jake as Finn stood up took his sword and walked towards where Jake was then suddenly Jake yelled " Finn! Behind you! " Finn turns around he suddenly felt his chest was being pierced by a sword the Lich was thrusting his sword deeper to Finn`s chest and took it out as Finn looked at the Lich who stopped moving Finn kneeled The Lich fell to the ground Finn Used his sword to balance himself he saw Jake running towards him. When Jakes arrived he laid Finn down to the ground…

"Bro don't die on me !" Jake tears started to flow.

"Dude I think... *Cough* I`m going to break our promises… tell them that i`m sorry. "

"Bro don`t talk anymore! I`m going to bring you to the Candy kingdom and your not going to break anyone promises!" As Jake tears continued to flow.

Finn looked at Jake "I won`t make it... But don`t cry Jake... We`ve won... We saved them... We`re real heroes now..."

As Jake carried Finn "Yeah we are... So you need to make it so we can do more heroes stuff like this..." So i will bring you to Kingdom so they can take care of you... while still crying... Finn looked at Jake he smiled "I`ve really had fun... Going to adventures, Saving princesses, and most of all hanging out with you... Then he looked at they sky it wasn`t dark anymore as he slowly closed his eyes.

" Finn! Finn!... Please no... Don`t take him yet" as he cried louder... Jake was still carrying Finn as he enters in the Kingdom all of the people were looking towards them they were suprised. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline hurried to Jake as they saw Finn`s body they all started to cry. Marceline wanted to turn Finn into a vampire but they`ve stopped her knowing that something might go wrong and because Finn doesn`t want that. The Princess fell to her feet and cried... That day all the people were saddened by the loss of one of the greatest hero but the loss of one their closest friend.

At the day of the burial many people came most of Finn and Jake`s closest friends Ice King, all the Princesses, even their old enemies...

They all can`t believe the things that happened... some of them were desperate to bring Finn back others wanted to use magic but it wasn`t allowed the others tried to talked Death but its no used. At the end they`ve accepted that they can`t bring him back..

Near the end of the burial Jake was still crying as he looked one more time at Finn... "We`re not going to forget about you Finn...Thanks to you we`re all safe... But there is a consequence... losing you... We`re heroes right Finn so its alright..." As Jake started to cry even more "But the truth is... Your the real hero... and you will be always be... Forever A Hero..."


End file.
